Criminal affair
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: To fall in love with a criminal? That's criminal itself. Crack pairing. Oneshot. Story sounds better than the summary and rated T for Zancrow's mouth


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

How is everyone today/night/afternoon?! I'm good!

I know, you must all be wondering what freaking pairing is Lolita trying to shove down your throats today, but TRUST ME, you'll love it. I think. Better yet, don't hold me to that haha. This oneshot has been sitting in my docs ALL YEAR. It was actually supposed to be uploaded for my 8th fanfiction birthday and I never got round to publishing it, so this is VERY late.

This oneshot is also stupidly long and I love it. I wasn't expecting the amount of words I wrote, which is 25 pages worth on google docs. I'm shocked and happy.

Apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors, and hey, we all know I don't own Fairy Tail!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Criminal affair**

**Oneshot**

Yukino had a tray of food in her hands. Even though she was back with Sabretooth, she still took jobs with the imperial guards. Right now, she had the job of giving an S-ranked criminal his lunch every Tuesday. Apparently, he had come from the strongest dark guild, Grimoire Heart, meaning he was someone that should never see daylight. She had heard that they were a ruthless guild and Ultear and Meredy had once been apart of that said guild. She shivered. Ultear and Meredy were terrifying and to have them as enemies would have made Yukino faint.

She went down the dark dingy staircase that was only lit by fire lanterns. It almost looked as if she had stepped into the world of the past, with murals on the walls and nothing but old brick that made her feel like she was walking into a dungeon from centuries ago. This criminal was on heavy lockdown and he was seen as a high risk escapee, hence having his prison cell about 10 floors under the ground. He was the only prisoner held down that far.

Yukino had been sent to go and give him his lunch. She hadn't been told anything about this person, not even his name, so she didn't really know what to expect. She didn't know if he was chatty, if he was manipulative, nothing. She just had to go and find out for herself.

As soon as she got down to him, she started walking to his cell. He was the only one who was down there, so it would be easy to spot who they were all talking about. She had walked so far underground that she wasn't even sure if it was humane to keep someone this far down, criminal or not.

She tottered up to the cell tentatively and as she was about to clear her throat to grab the young man's attention, his eyes snapped open. She almost jumped, but her time in Sabretooth back when they were under Jiemma conditioned her to never show any outward feelings.

He didn't speak, he opted to just watch her. She stared back at him and noticed he had crimson eyes like Rogue, only he had concentric rings within them that made him look like a mad man. He had blond hair like Sting, but it was long and bushy, kind of like Gajeel's. For a moment, she wondered if he was a dragon slayer as well, seeing as he bore such a similar resemblance to three of them. To be honest, he was a very, _very _good looking young man and it was almost like her hormones wanted her to know that.

He soon cracked a twisted smirk. "Well, well, well. Looks like they sent a little sacrifice to the god. Do they think I won't hurt an innocent female?"

Yukino tilted her head, not really understanding what he was talking about. To be fairly honest, she didn't have time for this. Well she did, but she didn't have time for this sort of attitude or cockiness. Not when she no longer had to deal with it at Sabertooth, she wasn't going to take this sort of attitude from a _prisoner_.

"Um, I'm just here to drop off your food. Seems like a job that's bottom of the food chair to me. Nothing special and definitely no sacrifices." Was he insane? Did he maybe need medical attention instead? Maybe because of how mentally unstable he was, he had to be in here or something. Or maybe it was being locked so far down that caused him to be like this now. One could never be too sure.

His gaze didn't waver as she opened the little hatch at the bottom of the cell door and gently pushed the tray, so that it didn't look like she was doing it in a rude and condescending manner. He took the time to study her face and realised that he had seen her face from somewhere. The light blue hair, the honey like eyes. Yeah, he definitely knew someone who looked like her. Only difference is, this girl in front of him had innocence oozing from her pores, and pretty much everything he hated. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Hmm, you look like that annoying bitch from Oracion Seis. Guessing you're her younger sister."

Yukino blinked in response before letting out a sigh. "My sister isn't annoying or a bitch. Her name is Sorano."

He gave her a smirk, as if happy with the sort of indifferent fire she held within her. He knew she was weak and if she was Sorano's younger sister, that meant that she was probably just a shitty little celestial mage too. She may act tough, but she was weak. Weaker than him, for sure.

"Whatever you say, doll face."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stood up straight before looking back at him, trying to find a way to make conversation. She didn't know why she even bothered, but she wasn't heartless. Not like the guy in front of her.

"So what's your magic then?"

Zancrow was usually a man of few words and would rather let his actions do all the talking for him. Unfortunately, demonstrating his magic was something that he wasn't able to do. He was in a cell that removed the use of his magic specifically. It didn't mean that no one else could use their magic in the cell, but it was programmed so that only he wasn't able to. Technology had gotten far in the last seven years.

"I'm a fire _god _slayer," he said proudly, his chest all puffed up.

Now she understood why he made that comment before about a little sacrifice. She scoffed mentally, but she could also hear herself do it out loud and suddenly the man in front of her was glaring at her. He didn't look too happy with her reaction and she couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. He was probably used to people gasping in awe at being a god slayer. Well not her.

"What's with that reaction?"

"Is this what you were acting cocky for? I have a lightning god slayer as a guildmate, so yeah, I'm already aware of god slayers."

Zancrow's face fell as he wore a scowl. "There are _other _god slayers?" He didn't really think that there would be others. To be honest, it made sense, like all the dragon slayers having different elements. It excited and annoyed him to know that there are other god slayers.

Yukino nodded her head, a smirk on her lips. "I even know a 14 year old wind god slayer. You're not the only one you know." It was none of his business to know that Chelia had lost her magic, but whatever.

He went silent as he just stared at her, almost without blinking. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes, but she dare not show her discomfort. That would make him feel like he won.

Eventually, he did open his mouth to talk and Yukino gave him a shit eating grin when he said it.

"I've decided. You're more annoying than your shitty sister."

She had won this round.

* * *

The next Tuesday, Yukino was back, giving Zancrow his food. She made it a point of duty to actually get his name this time around. It was the same as last time, his eyes were closed until she got closer and they would snap open. She expected it this time.

"Oh look, the annoyance is back. Don't you have other things to do? Or do you like seeing my face that much? I mean, I don't blame ya at all. I'm handsome as shit." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a dangerous smirk. It looked like his eyes were glowing and staring into her soul, but she ignored that feeling. He was clearly trying to irk her to see who would win this round.

"I used to work for the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights which has ties to here, so I like to come back every week and do a few jobs. Don't worry, I'm getting paid to give you this food. Easy money."

She gave him a sweet smile and his smirk dropped and he gave her a dry look, as if annoyed that he was 'easy money'.

"Oh yeah? Well I know that if you had a job to fight me, I would turn you into ashes, so don't get fucking big headed just cos you're on the other side of these bars. I can destroy you with the snap of my fingers."

Her honey brown eyes bore into his red ones and she shrugged a bit too carelessly for his liking. She seemed to know that he could snap her in half if he wanted to. "I know you can. A celestial mage against a god slayer? Yeah, no thanks. I can try, but winning is a stretch. Yeesh, can't you just take a joke? Besides, no one can have a bigger head than you."

Zancrow stopped his glaring when she opened up the bottom latch and pushed his food towards him once more, just like last time. He never removed his eyes from her form and watched as she stood up straight. This time, he looked at her body properly. Even though she wore a full bodysuit that covered every crook and cranny of her body, it still outlined her curves. Her breasts were definitely on the large side and they looked like they were ready to burst of the suit. Her body reminded him of Ultear's and how mature her body was. Just not as strong or older than Ultear.

"Anyway, what's your name? No one's told me your name."

Zancrow moved his eyes from her hips and breasts and moved them back up to her eyes. She was staring straight at him with those honey eyes and he smirked again. If she was going to come here weekly, he was going to have some fun with her then.

"Wouldn't you like to know it, doll face? Why, so you can scream out my name?"

Yukino wrinkled her nose and was about to tell him that her name was Yukino, _not _doll face, but she decided to play the game right back. In a way, she had Jiemma's old teachings to thank. She would have been a blushing mess if she had been in any other guild, but the man taught them well in how to suppress your facial expressions and keep yourself calm. The only time you showed any emotion was disgust or indifference.

"Only in my nightmares. That's only if you're even lucky that I think about you when I leave this establishment, which you're not."

Zancrow grinned at her words. Her tongue was sharp and he had to admit, he was happy that there was someone talking to him, keeping him on his toes. It was a better pass time than just sitting in his cell silently. It was driving him more insane than he already was, and not the good kind of insane.

"Got a sharp tongue over there doll face. I like it."

Yukino wanted to sigh. "_Doll face it is then."_

"Yeah, well anyway, I've got a life to get back to living, so my time being down here with you is up. Try not to wait up for me next week."

Yukino smirked at him as she went on her way. Before she was out of earshot up the dark spiralling stairs she heard him call out to her. Her face went red and she was happy that he couldn't see it.

"Nice arse you got there, doll face!"

Yukino almost screeched in response. This week was his win.

* * *

"So what did you actually get put in here for? I don't remember hearing anything that you did wrong, even though you are in Grimoire Heart. Well, was."

Zancrow looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows at her. "This is only the third time you've come to give me lunch and you suddenly think we're friendly enough for me to tell you that?"

Yukino wasn't even phased as she nodded her head cheerfully, ultimately pissing him off once more. She rolled her eyes playfully at his scowl. She liked the annoying banter that they had together. It was definitely refreshing from her guildmates who seemed to treat her like an egg. Mainly to show how sorry they are because of the way they treated her during the games when she lost.

"Oh come _on_, it's not like you haven't got anything to lose! You're already on maximum lockdown, I know you're the biggest evil here and whatever you've done, you probably deserve it."

Zancrow fell flat on his back, his hands behind his head. He frowned up at the ceiling of his cell as he thought of his past. The more he sat here and reflected about it, the more remorse he actually felt. He hadn't always been some pyromaniac, he had been a normal kid who also fell for Hades' lies.

"I've destroyed towns all in the name of Zeref. We even killed off everyone in Meredy's village and then took her in as if we saved her, when really, it was us who destroyed her life. Ultear was the one who killed her parents and took her in like her own."

Yukino's smile faded with every word Zancrow spoke. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she knew it would be bad. Doing that to a small child as well, that was a very low blow. Of course that would even seal her loyalty to the guild because she would have seen them as her saviour.

"But...okay, sure, you're an evil character, but surely that doesn't mean that you need to be down here, right? It's not like you did old Jellal like crimes."

Zancrow barked out a laugh as he sat up. He was highly amused with her behaviour. "Watch it doll face, your naivety is shining through. You still don't know half of the shit that I've done and you think I don't deserve to be in here? Right now, I should be in _hell_. I even killed my subordinates when I felt like it, just because I enjoyed turning things into ashes."

Yukino was stunned into silence. He killed his subordinates? As in guildmates? That was definitely a new evil that she hadn't heard of and she didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe it was because he was behind bars and she had yet to see the intensity of his attacks that she forgot that a criminal is a criminal.

She shook her head and continued to press the matter. Things still weren't adding up. He kept saying how Meredy and Ultear were his guildmates, but they were now on the outside. They were just as guilty as he was. The atrocities that they had done were the same as his.

"Okay, I get that, but shouldn't you be given a chance now at least? I mean, Meredy, Jellal and Ultear have been given another chance. Well, Ultear is no longer with us in that way and even my sister's old guild are reformed...why are you looking at me like that?"

His red eyes were definitely glowing this time and they had nothing but pure anger within them. She almost flinched at the look. "_What _did you say?"

Yukino was growing nervous at his reaction, but she dare not show it now. "Say what? What did I say wro-"

"You said that _all _those people are walking free, _right now_?" Yukino nodded. "While I'm in maximum security?" She nodded again. It sounded like he was panting with anger and when he eventually regained control himself, he spoke again with a flat tone, remembering what had happened to him.

"So Meredy has been alive this whole time? Zeref didn't kill her?" That also meant that the blue headed chick from Fairy Tail wasn't dead either.

Yukino shook her head slowly, not understanding what he meant by that.

"This is what I meant by you not needing to be here! And what do you mean by 'Zeref didn't kill her?' Zeref himself is dead! Well, not dead, but more of he's lost his old memories and is a new person."

"Leave."

Yukino stepped back in shock. There was silence in the air and Yukino didn't bother asking him to repeat himself because she heard loud and clear what his request was. She knew that deep down, he was bitter that he's the only one who ended up in prison. Well, Oracion Seis did too, but he would be extremely pissed off if he heard that not only had they escaped prison once, that the second time they were busted out by the people who were his own guildmates. No one came for him. No one gave a damn about him.

Yukino didn't say anything as she nodded. Taking one last look at his clenched fists and jaw with his spinning concentric red eyes, she turned around and walked away from him. She took one last look at Zancrow over her shoulder and saw that he as sitting on the floor once more, just staring at the opposite wall. She sighed mentally and made her way back up the stairs.

She knew that he was angry with what he heard and there was no point in trying to make him feel better. She shouldn't have opened her mouth. Like he said, it was only the third time seeing him and they weren't friends.

* * *

It was the fourth week running and Yukino was bringing Zancrow his food to him. Still, she didn't know his name. She could have easily asked the guards what his name was, but to be honest, she liked this little game that they had going on, one where they had no idea who the other was. All he knew was that she had an older sister and in turn, all she knew about him was that he was once in Grimoire Heart..

She hoped that he had let his anger go and that he was back to his snarky self. It had been a week, but she wasn't sure what type of person he was, whether he held a grudge or not. There was only one way to find out and that was to head downstairs.

On arrival, she could see him doing handstand push ups. She was mesmerised as she just stood there watching him. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there and was ignoring her or if he was so wrapped up in his training that he didn't realise that she was there. It could be either because he always seemed to sense when she was nearby. She didn't want to disturb him, so she remained silent.

She watched the way he back muscles moved and how he would go down slowly before shooting back up. His biceps were big, but not chunky like on the scale of Orga. His long shaggy blond hair was tied back in a hairband as sweat glistened on his skin. Yukino had to bite her lip from stopping herself from making any noise. He looked so _good._

Finally, she heard him sigh and he landed on his feet. His eyes immediately fell on her body and she decided that she would walk over to his cell door now and give him his food. They both remained in silence and Yukino bent down to push the tray through the open latch. She closed it again and stood up straight. Zancrow was still looking at her without saying anything and she was getting frustrated, only she didn't let it show.

"Are you going to say something or keep staring at me?"

There it was, that smirk that she was more than happy to see, showing that he was over his anger.

"What's got you so mad, doll face? You PMSing or what?"

Yukino rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to actually _batter _him, but she knew that he was way stronger than her. She needed to up her training if she wanted to be successful like him. Lucy could already use the celestial dress, meanwhile, she couldn't. She only had two golden keys and the cursed 13th key, but that was going to change. She was going to make sure she got stronger.

"No, I'm not, but you were staring and I wanted to know why. Anyway, enough about that, I've got a question. How do you even know my sister?"

He sat down on the floor and grabbed up a bowl. He couldn't lie, despite being in prison, he did receive good meals.

"Eh, we were part of the same alliance, you know, the dark guild one that had three of the strongest guilds in on it. Obviously, my guild was the most powerful dark guild going, but even though Oracion Seis was the smallest, they owned many other dark guilds. Tartaros was also in the alliance, but we never saw any of them. Don't know the importance of the alliance, I know it was there because we were the three strongest dark guilds and that was it."

Yukino nodded and shifted her foot before sighing. Zancrow looked at her before looking back at his food. He didn't really care if there was anything wrong with her, but he needed something to fill the silence. He thought it was going to be a little bit awkward after he told her to leave last week, but he was mildly happy that he didn't deter her and that she came back today.

"Something on your mind, doll face?"

Yukino crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. "Yes, but nothing that you need to worry about."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Why did you ask then?"

"I'm trying to be a good host here!"

"From a prison cell?"

"I call this home, thank you very much."

Yukino looked around it and scoffed. She knew it was maximum security, but what, no bed? No shower or toilet? What kind of setup was that?

"Do you even get to shower? Where do you go to the toilet? Are you ever allowed out of here to you know, see daylight? Wait, where do you sleep?"

Zancrow simply lifted up the bowl to his mouth, closed his eyes and sipped on the broth that was left. Yukino's left eye twitched in annoyance and she was so tempted to pull out a key. He was lucky he was in that cell right now, majorly lucky. He even then had the cheek to burp. He smirked at her, knowing it would piss her off, but she gave him a passing look and turned her head. He laughed.

"So expressionless doll face. Come on, tell me what's on your mind."

She rolled her eyes and decided to do as he requested. "I was just thinking about what you said. You asked if Meredy was still alive, almost as if you didn't know. I was wondering, what's your story? What made you think she had died?"

She hoped he wouldn't blow up at her, but taking one good look at him, it looked like he wasn't. In fact, he was the opposite of blowing up. He was lying on his right side, his right hand propped up by his ear to give him a relaxed look. He didn't seem like he held a grudge over what had happened last week.

"_He seems to be enjoying it there."_

"Well, let's answer the other questions first, shall I? I shit over there, in that corner. It's magic controlled and it opens up a hole for me when I get closer to it for me to piss and shit. No, I won't escape through there because I'm a god, why would I go through a shit chute? The corner opposite it is where I shower. Again, I get close enough to it and the water flows from the ceiling. Quite convenient really, got no problems. I know what times they come to feed me, so I'm never worried about someone walking in on me. As for the bed, well, they programme when I need to sleep and when I need to wake up. Basically, when they want me to go to bed, a bed will come out of the ground. I say bed. What I mean is a pillow and a blanket. When they want me to wake up, they disappear. Oh and no. I haven't seen the sun since I first came down here."

He then sat back up. "As for what I meant by that is, I died. I was dead. Me, Meredy and some blue haired chick from Fairy Tail got knocked out by Zeref, only I died because he looked straight at me because I was pissing him off. I thought he killed the other two as well, but I guess fucking not. Safe to say, Zeref ain't gay."

Yukino would have laughed at that last statement, had she not been frozen by the fact that he was supposed to be dead. The amount of people that actually weren't dying, it made her wonder if her parents were dead or not. First Lisanna had 'died' only getting transported to a parallel world, and now Zancrow was saying that he had actually died too. Do people even really die these days?

"So, how are you alive?" she whispered to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. One minute I was actually dead, the next I was alive after seven fucking years. Pretty much turned myself in though. Now THAT, is a story for another day. Can't tell you everything in one day now, can I? It's an adventure to find out more about me, like my name."

He winked at her and it actually made her smile and she shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine, I don't have time to stay now anyway. I'm going on a job. Guess I'll see you next week."

Zancrow's playful expression dropped when he realised that she was leaving now. He nodded his head and didn't say anything as she walked away from him. She gave him one last smile before walking up the stairs and disappearing for another week.

* * *

The next week that Yukino came down, she didn't look so bright. She looked like something was bothering her to the point that she said a distant hello to Zancrow, pushed his food through and was about to leave. It surprised him, and before he could stop himself, he was calling out to her.

"You're going already, doll face?"

Zancrow almost cursed himself for asking. He made it sound like he cared about her, which was something that he wasn't going to admit.

Yukino was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and she looked back at Zancrow with wide eyes, almost as if she was just seeing him for the first time, despite having given him his food.

"Oh...sorry...I've just got a lot on my mind right now, I just...forgot."

Zancrow grabbed a bread roll and smacked it into his mouth with a frown. He was getting too comfortable with her visits and it was annoying him. He shouldn't be caring like this, but he couldn't help it. He wondered what was always happening outside of these four walls, but he mostly thought about who else she spoke to. She definitely wasn't the type who spoke to guys in _that _way, she leaked of innocence. With a body and personality like that, he wanted to be out there protecting her. Which was dumb. He didn't protect. He was the reason why people _needed_ protecting. Fathers warned their daughters about guys like him.

He even tried to make the situation light by sprinkling some of his usual vanity into the atmosphere. "Forget about talking to me? A god?"

She stared at him for a little bit before she gave him a breathless laugh, almost as if she was forcing it. Now he knew it was serious. He stood up, ignoring his food as he walked up to the door, staring straight into her eyes. He beckoned for her to come closer to him, which she did.

"What's up? You look like shit."

She scowled, the fire within her being relit. "Oh, I do, do I? Thanks, not like you look any better from behind your bars in a _prison _cell."

If this was any other day and she was acting normal, he would have bitten on that insult, but he knew she was stalling. She was probably wondering why in the hell he would care enough to ask her, but that was what scared him. He _did _care.

He sighed. "Doll face," he said with a warning tone.

Yukino sighed and shook her head, suddenly giving in. It was really pulling her down, she needed to tell someone what was wrong. "It's nothing really, I'm just having a bad omen about something, but it's probably nothing. I mean, Zeref is dead and he was the worst enemy that we all had. Well, Acnologia was bad too, but he's dead too. I'm probably just paranoid."

Zancrow raised an eyebrow. "If there's one thing I've learnt is that omens are real and you shouldn't just dismiss them like that. Hades knew a lot about omens, my whole guild was aware. If you ain't feel great, you probably shouldn't do it."

Yukino nodded, but she just decided to dismiss it anyway. "You probably just think I'm weak." She looked down at her hands. All she had was two golden keys while Lucy had the other ten and she had the rare 13th key that she had to train properly to be able to work by his side. She couldn't even use the star dress that Lucy was able to use. She just felt useless and this bad omen wasn't helping her.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand touch her chin and her eyes widened as it made her look up. She found herself staring back into Zancrow's red eyes as he was practically glaring into hers.

"Weaker than me, yes. Weak? I don't know you well enough to see if you're really and truly weak, but I doubt that you are. If you think you're weak, do something about it. Don't just sit around, feeling stupid pity for yourself. If someone thinks you're weak, show them how fucking wrong they are, doll face."

Yukino blinked before smiling slightly, nodding her head. Zancrow then removed his hand from under her chin and brought it back to his side through the bars of his cell.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's your training regime? I saw you doing those handstand push ups and my strength is definitely something I want to work on. As a celestial mage, I don't want to have to make my spirits do all the work, I want to fight too."

Zancrow looked at her and saw the resolve that she had in her eyes. He grinned like a maniac and nodded at her. She seemed to light up and started pulling out a notepad from her bag that she had with her. Zancrow laughed as he shook his head.

"Shoulda known that you were planning to ask me this question at some point, doll face. Couldn't keep your eyes off my muscles, huh?" He smirked at her crossed his arms over his chest.

Yukino rolled her eyes at him, but she was internally screaming. Yes, she had been admiring his muscles, who wouldn't? When he paraded around his cell in just those long shorts of his, and his broad shoulders and bare chest was staring at her in the face. You would think that she was used to it when she had Sting as a master and he liked to have his abs out and about. That wasn't the case when it came Zancrow.

"Stop the god like vanity for like five minutes and tell me your regime, please."

By the time they were done, Zancrow was yawning. Yukino looked at the time and she quickly started packing up her things and putting them back in her bag. She was horrified at the fact that she had overstayed her welcome with a prisoner and that he would probably have better things to do than help her with her training.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be talking to you for so long."

Zancrow shrugged as he watched her. "You're the only person who comes to talk to me. When I see you, I at least know it's Tuesday."

Yukino nodded her head slowly before Zancrow spoke again. "What was the bad omen that you had anyway?"

She shook her head at him. She had hoped that he would have forgotten about it. "It's nothing."

He scowled at her, having enough of her telling him 'it's nothing'. "Tell me again, and I'll turn your tongue to ashes. Tell me the fucking bad omen."

Yukino sighed and gave in. "I just feel like I won't make it back next week and no one will be able to find me."

Zancrow was silent as he watched her stand up. "This a solo job?"

She nodded and Zancrow ran his hand through his mane. He really wanted to tell her that she better not go on that job, but who was he to stop her? He knew that she already disregarded everything he said about bad omens, so he knew that she was definitely going to go missing. He wished he had a positive outlook on it like she did, but the last time he had a bad omen, he died.

"It's probably nothing anyway. I better get going, I start the job tomorrow. I should be back by next week. Until then."

She waved and Zancrow watched her. He waited until she was gone before he sat down. "Better see you next week, doll face."

* * *

It was the second week that Yukino had been missing, and Zancrow was getting agitated. He perked up heard someone coming down the stairs, but it wasn't Yukino's light footsteps, it sounded like Cosmos' annoying upbeat one. He groaned as soon as he found out he was right.

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush on the _beautiful_ celestial mage."

"She's better company than you, plant pot."

Cosmos rolled her eyes and Zancrow got serious. There was no one else on his mind but Yukino. "Still no word?"

The female mage wore a grimlook as she shook her head, looking solemn. "Nope, nothing. She didn't tell you anything about what she was going to do? We think it was a fake job, but if she told you something-"

"I would have told you by now. All she said was that she had a bad omen about not returning from the job. I warned her to take that feeling seriously and just ditch the job, but she made it clear she was going. Having Ultear as a guildmate and Hades as a master makes you understand these omens a lot more than a lot of people ever will."

Cosmos nodded and started biting her nails. Her and her team knew how bad omens were too. "Kamika and Usouke have been trying to hunt her down ever since she went off the charts. The dragon slayers have nothing on her scent and even my flowers can't find her. We don't know where she could have disappeared to."

Zancrow was silent as he was trying to rack his brains when he suddenly heard a click. He turned his head to find that Cosmos was opening the door. He gave her a weary look, not really looking to start a fight now or get executed, but Cosmos looked like she was far from doing that.

"I know you find Yukino beautiful, so I want you to go and find her."

"_So doll face's name is Yukino. Suits her."_

"What makes you think I can find her?"

"Because you're a god?"

He would have laughed in her face at that comment, had it been a moment where Yukino hadn't been missing for two weeks. "As much as my ego is swelling from that little complement of yours, she has a lightning god slayer in her guild, soil face. He could find her too, by that logic."

Cosmos sighed and shook her head. "You might not know it, but you have a bond. Besides, if you tell someone about your bad omen, they're usually the only one who can find you. You'll find her. Think of this as a solo mission and the reward you get is money to start up your life again."

Zancrow stepped out of his confinement, staring at the plant mage with slight awe.

"So...you're saying that if I'm successful, I get to leave this shitty place?"

She nodded, excited for him. "Yup! You get to go to a beautiful place, because this place is far from it."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Should I go now?"

"Yes, head up, they've got some beautiful clothes waiting for you. Just bring her back safe and sound."

Zancrow didn't even wait for her as he bounded up the stairs, almost four at a time. There was no way he was going to come back empty handed, Yukino was going home with him.

~x~

Yukino was hanging from the ceiling by her hands as she had her eyes closed. Her figure was battered and bruised as she was stiff with dried blood. It had been two weeks since the start of her mission and two weeks since she had been captured and her presence wiped. They knew she was coming, it would seem. Maybe she should have listened to Zancrow and taken a partner at the very least.

She managed to crack a small smile at her situation. She wondered what Zancrow was doing. All of the days must have molded into one with him, but he must have known that it had been too long since he had last seen her, meaning that it had been many Tuesdays to pass by.

"_I can hear him now. If he found me here, he would be saying 'I told you so'. Not sure if I want to see him at this point, haha."_

She flinched when she felt a wave of pain rushing through her. They needed a celestial mage who would come by herself. Lucy was always with Team Natsu, so they couldn't aim the job description at Fairy Tail. Celestial mages were rare and Yukino was the only one who had the balls to actually do a solo job. She didn't know exactly why they would target her. She couldn't use the Star dress and she only had two of the twelve golden keys.

They had already taken all three of her keys anyway. They told her that they'll be back for her later. For what, she wasn't quite sure yet.

She heard the door open and she found it ironic how she was now the one who was locked up in a basement prison, far deep down, almost as if she was someone who was actually able to escape. It made her think of Zancrow and how he had basically been in a place like this for over a year. Maybe even two years, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she had been here for two weeks and she was struggling to keep herself sane. Then again, she doubted that Zancrow had been sane in the first place, hence why he was able to deal.

There he was, the man who had captured her so easily. He wore a bored expression on his face and he also spoke with no emotion. Everytime he came near Yukino, it took all of her strength and willpower not to shiver at his presence. She knew he was strong. He used gravity magic on a level that Risley and Kagura combined could never compete with. He had defeated Libra, her gravity spirit in a matter of seconds as well, forcing her to close the gate.

"The baiting part of your mission has been completed. Well done."

Yukino blinked at him and then tilted her head, almost as if she had forgotten that she was hanging by the chains attached her wrist which came down from the ceiling. What the hell was he _talking _about? Despite not showing any expression, he seemed to be able to read hers, so he explained himself.

"I know of your visits to see my former guildmate, Zancrow. He has grown soft while being in that prison. I knew that with his good behaviour, they will allow him to leave, so that he can find you. Why I myself didn't break in there was because that would then cause a lot of issues. I would have Fairy Tail on my case, and I would rather not. Besides, we also need that 13th key that you have, as well as the magic within you."

"_So Zancrow is that crazy man's name, huh?"_

It had been two weeks, but she finally spoke, her voice harsh and coarse. "W-what do you mean the magic within me? I'm not even a powerful celestial mage. I'm not saying to go and kidnap Lucy-sama, but she's a better candidate than me."

Bluenote rolled his eyes. "Have you no idea of the _true_ celestial magic you hold within you? It's okay, when Zancrow arrives, we'll be sure to introduce you to your magic. You'll see that really, you are the most powerful celestial mage there is. Stronger than the Heartfilia family."

Yukino didn't even say anything as she closed her eyes. What was there to even say anyway? She was trapped here without her keys. Her body roared in pain, so even if she somehow got out of these chains, she'll probably just collapse to the ground and stay there anyway. She didn't know why he was saying that she was powerful. She didn't even know how to perform the star dress and none of her spirits were able to teach her the way that Capricorn was able to teach Lucy.

"What makes you think that Zancrow is coming, anyway? If he sees you, he'll probably just join your side."

"That's the whole point. Meredy and Ultear betrayed us back in Grimoire Heart. Zancrow was always one of my favourite of the seven anyway. So unhinged and untameable, his magic is like a forest fire. Always gave a good fight too whenever we sparred. He will do well by my side once more."

Yukino hummed. She hadn't even bothered to open her eyes the second time. She was so resigned at this point that she didn't really care much. She doubted that Zancrow would be able to find her. After all, she had dragon slayers in her guild who were friends with the other dragon slayer who would then try and sniff her out. Bluenote had said that they erased her tracks, making it difficult to find her. How was Zancrow, a guy who had been in solitary confinement for 2 years, going to find her?

She heard Bluenote talking lowly into a communication device and when she opened her eyes, there looked like there was excitement in his eyes.

"It would seem as though he has arrived, and he's not happy about your disappearance. Maybe he will let me off the hook a little bit when I take you with me." He controlled the gravity around her, making her break free from the chains, but her body slammed down to the ground. She coughed in pain, stars in her vision.

"Come along now."

She felt herself floating and she knew that he was once again, using his magic. There was no way he would bother to touch her. He probably felt as though he was above all of that. She would have laughed, but she really didn't want to double up in pain. Doubling up in pain causes more pain in itself.

When they were going up the stairs and getting closer to the surface, she felt hot. She was sweating at this point and that's when she realised that Zancrow was using his magic. He was a fire god slayer and she could tell that there was a distinct difference in both his and Natsu's type of magic. Zancrow was untamed and just like Bluenote had mentioned earlier, he was unhinged. She felt like she was melting, but at the same time, she felt like he wouldn't hurt her. Otherwise, why else would he be here?

"Zancrow, that's enough. You're hurting our guildmates. Saying that, you always did like to set your subordinates you deemed weak on fire."

That made the mage pause in his movements. That was a voice he hadn't heard in nine years, when you included the seven that he had been 'dead' for. He turned around and found Bluenote looking at him, expressionless as always. Behind him was Yukino, looking banged up beyond words.

Zancrow clenched his fists so hard, he drew blood. He gave Bluenote a psychotic and pissed off grin.

"Well if it ain't the good ole deputy Commander. How you doin', _boss_? What's all this you've got goin' on here anyway?"

He waved his arms around the guild that Bluenote was currently in. It took so much out of him to not attack the gravity mage, so he had to pretend to play it cool. Bluenote was always obnoxious, even more than him. He could never read hidden feelings and emotions unless they were presented right in front of him. Right now, Zancrow was showing him his old self. He hoped that the old man hadn't improved and learnt to read people properly.

"Well you see, I was inspired by the events that happened two years ago that was orchestrated by the future self of this girl's guildmate and it made me realise that I can gain power quite easily. The power of dragons and Zeref's power as well. To do all that, I needed to have a celestial mage open a gate for me."

Yukino coughed in shock and Zancrow's eyes went straight to her. "What?! You mean the eclipse gate?! Sorry pal, you've got your information all wrong. You need all twelve keys and the thirteenth key doesn't get thrown into the mix."

Bluenote chuckled. "I said that you have all the magic I need within you. Back to you Zancrow. I've been watching you. This girl here has really caught your eye, hasn't she? I can see why. She's oozing with innocence that I know you love to prey on. She's got quite the tongue on her as well. Definitely your type of girl to break. Anyway, seeing as she's also the girl we need, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. If I capture her, I know that the council, or what's left of it, will have to release you to come and look for her. I have you back, working for me and we have Yukino's magic."

Zancrow raised an eyebrow. He thought he was going to _join _him?! Is that what was really happening here?

"So this was a bait mission." It wasn't even a question, more like a statement. He seemed to be talking more to himself as he finally put the pieces together. Maybe that was why he was able to find clues to Yukino's disappearance so quickly. They were meant to be found by _him_.

"Precisely! See Yukino, he gets it."

The celestial mage rolled her eyes and it made Zancrow grin inwardly. He was glad to see that she hadn't been broken while being here in the last two weeks. She definitely hadn't seen sunlight in a while, pretty much like him. To think that she had gone through the same treatment that he had gone through, but worse. Afterall, he gave himself in with no restraints. Yukino was captured and beat up. He was going to set everyone alight.

"Get away from her."

Bluenote looked at Zancrow. He looked like he was disappointed, but at the same time saw it coming. "I'm guessing you're not joining me," he said flatly.

Zancrow began to laugh. His laugh got louder and faster until it was hysterical. Yukino watched him lose himself in his rage. To think that he was mad that she had gone missing. She felt touched that he cared. She was also glad that he wasn't going to join him.

"_Join _you?! Oh FUCK no! I'm here for Yukino, to get her back safely and live my life again."

"What, behind bars?"

"No, _Gravity Falls_. My mission is to bring Doll face back safely and I get money to start my life up. Either way, even if I had to go back behind bars, I would rather do that than join a Zeref worshipper on his fucking adventures to go back in time and do whatever with that motherfucker. I would follow you to kill him so that none of us have a fucked up past."

Zancrow's eyes were now spinning, Yukino was sure of it. He was covered in black flames as his magic was leaking out of him. Yukino stared at him, wide eyed. She had only seen him calm as a sloth, relaxed and smart mouthed. She never knew that he could be the epitome of rage. He didn't even need some sort of dragon transformation for you to know how angry he was. He really did look like a god, ready to rain his judgement. Bluenote seemed to notice this as well. He quickly flung Yukino into a guildmate who hadn't been knocked out by Zancrow yet.

Zancrow's eyes watched Yukino. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the plan goes ahead. Ahito. Do it."

Yukino saw a flash of her keys in his hands and she gasped. Her keys, they were right there! Before she knew it, her eyes were widening with pain, almost rolling to the back of her head. It was too painful to scream as Ahito was mumbling something and was pushing her thirteenth key _into_ her chest. Zancrow's eyes were wide as he couldn't believe it. All of Yukino's wounds were healing and she stood there frozen. Her eyes went white before they turned red. Her hair turned black and it grew longer, stopping midway down her back. The left side of her body became mechanical as well. Before anything else could happen, Zancrow killed the mage that had just transformed Yukino into...whatever he had just transformed her into.

With wild eyes, he turned his attention towards Bluenote, all while trying to shake Yukino awake. "I don't know what the fuck is happening, but Yukino, snap out of it! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST DO, SHITNOTE?!"

Bluenote ignored the insult in his name and suddenly grinned. "Well you see, celestial mages have the power to share power with the spirit that they summon. It's called a star dress, and that Heartfilia girl is very skilled in using it. However, Yukino here is a little different and very, _very _special. Her magic lets her be _possessed_ by a spirit by putting the key _in_ her chest instead of _on_ it, making her extremely powerful! In this form, she is immortal as well as utilizing every spell of the spirit that has possessed her! It does take quite a lot of magic to use, but Yukino can handle it, she's more powerful than anyone would have ever known. Of course, you're not really supposed to do it with the thirteenth key without formal training. That key is what is used to create the eclipse gate itself. No one knew that they didn't even need all twelve keys, just this singular key can open the gate that is at the Queen's castle, or it can create its own as it is the only black key in existence."

Zancrow was still trying to shake Yukino awake when he turned to Bluenote again. "You said that she can't be possessed by this key without formal training, which she clearly hasn't had. What the fuck is wrong with her now?"

Bluenote shrugged. "Ahito performed a command spell on her, meaning that she listens to every word I say. The snake charmer spirit within her is currently trying to eat her conscience and take over permanently, despite her being its master. Because she hasn't had any training, she doesn't know how to keep their consciousness separate. Yukino, please prepare an eclipse gate for us. I need to take out the trash it would seem."

Yukino nodded, almost like a zombie. She shrugged off Zancrow's hands from her shoulders and went off to the side where Zancrow noticed that there was some sort of gate. She put her hands on the gate and started to charge up her magic to open the gate by herself. Zancrow gritted his teeth and let his magic take him over again in nothing but pure anger. He had heard of how Natsu had defeated him so easily. He grinned demonically and Bluenote seemed to notice that he would actually kill him.

Just as Zancrow came forward to strike him, he hit something instead. He had felt Bluenote try to use his gravity against him, but his anger had surpassed that. When he saw what his fist had clashed with, he saw Yukino standing there instead of by the gate. His eyes widened in shock, his heart racing. Her left arm had taken the hit as his hands had clashed with metal. Her eyes were still red, but now it looked like she had scales on the right side of her body. Bluenote smirked behind her.

"You see, Yukino here is just protecting her master. She can't have me dead otherwise she'll go wild and attack in a frenzy where no one can stop her. If you kill me before she can gain control, the snake charmer will eat at her consciousness even faster. Besides, you wouldn't attack your girlfriend now would-"

He was cut short when Zancrow's legs lit up in flames and he kicked Yukino in her side where she was still human. She went flying into the wall and Zancrow's grin was gone. To think that he would use Yukino as his shield. That wasn't Yukino. He was going to save her, but for now, she was an enemy and he wasn't going to let her cloud his judgement.

"You might have been deputy Commander, but you don't know me at all. I'll kill you right here and right now."

Bluenote didn't doubt him. As he tried to make a gap between the two of them, Zancrow wasn't having it. He charged up his god bellow. Bluenote had done wrong to underestimate him. He thought that because he had been dead for seven years and in prison for two that he wouldn't have caught up in terms of magic. Oh how wrong he was. Zancrow was more powerful than ever.

"Fire god's...BELLOW!"

This wasn't a regular bellow at all. Zancrow's bellow covered the whole guild in flames, but the main target was Bluenote, who hadn't been able to get away. Yukino stood up robitcally from where she had fallen and was looking at Bluenote, her head tilted to the side.

"Mas..ter?"

"Yukino, help me! Your master is dying!"

Yukino took a step to move forward and help him, but Zancrow stood in her way, furious that she was still under his control. "He's not your fucking master!"

"Mas...ter!"

Zancrow was panicking now, a dull pain in his heart that he had never felt before. Is this what it felt like to have feelings? He felt vulnerable, and as much as he hated the feeling, he needed Yukino to snap out of this daze that she was in.

"Please Yukino, I don't want to hurt you!" Zancrow had to wait until Bluenote died before Yukino would go mad with rage. With no one to control her, it probably meant that her conscience would be eaten at a faster rate. He had to make her remember herself quickly.

"Yukino, you've gotta come back to me! There's people who are waiting for you!"

Yukino looked up at him finally, ignoring Bluenote who sounded like he was now struggling to breathe. She tilted her head slowly. "Sabre...tooth?"

Zancrow nodded his head, a grin on his face. "Yeah! Sabretooth, your home!"

"Home? Home is...not here?"

"Nah, it's fucking not! Yukino, come on! Remember who you are, remember me!" While he was panicking, he put his hands on her shoulders and practically shook her about. She stared up at him blankly with her red glowing eyes, almost as if she wasn't even looking at him. He had to make her remember something! It's not like they had years of memories together. He had no impact on her life to snap her out of it.

"Aww fuck it, let's hope this works!"

He bent his head down and kissed her. Right on her lips. He almost swore that he was kissing her for centuries before he got a response. Her lips started moving back against his instead of being stiff. Her arms circled his neck and he pulled her close by her waist. He was suddenly enjoying the kiss, now that she was no longer cold and half metallic. She was returning back to her normal self and Zancrow smirked against her lips, not wanting to stop.

They both pulled apart for air and Zancrow stared into Yukino's eyes. They were back to normal as well as her hair. Her huge honey like eyes. She was staring up at him with a slight blush on her face, surprised as what they had just done. She suddenly pushed him away and he almost squawked in shock.

As she pushed him, the thirteenth key came flying out of her chest. She caught it, shocked a little bit and Zancrow snorted in shock as he shook his head at what he had just witnessed. "Way to ruin the moment, 'Kino."

She rolled her eyes, extremely embarrassed. "Oh shut up." She looked around them and noticed that the flames were now dying down. She walked over to Ahito and picked up her two other keys and hugged them closely to her chest. She hated losing her keys because she was weak. She couldn't wait to train and get stronger so that she could use the star dress, WITHOUT her spirits trying to take permanent control. It gave her hope that she wasn't weak.

"So, what do we do about the whole guild?"

Zancrow shrugged while looking at her. He couldn't care less about them right now. His main focus was Yukino.

"They're the least of my concerns right now." He walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and saw the grim expression on his face. "You're what's important right now, fuck them. I'm going to burn them properly so that there's nothing left of their bodies. They're all dead anyway. Might have gone a _little _overboard with your rescue."

Yukino sweat dropped as she placed her hand on top of his hand that was on her cheek. She was glad that he had been the one to come and rescue her. "I would hate to see how you go overboard big then."

"I would hate for you to see it too." He was staring at her intensely. It was a side of him that he didn't want her to see. He didn't want to lose control around her and scare her. She was too pure for his darkness.

She looked down before talking. Her heart was picking up speed and it wasn't slowing down. She couldn't bear to look him directly in the eyes in case she started having feelings that she wasn't supposed to feel. Either way, it was probably too late for that.

"Were you being serious? Did they really let you go if you were able to succeed in bringing me home?"

Zancrow nodded his head. "The offer even stood if I wasn't able to. Of course I was gonna bring you back." He then hit her head lightly which made her look back up at him. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to me when you're telling me about any shitty omens you've got."

Yukino laughed a little and nodded her head. "Yes, of course. Do you think we could get going now? I'm exhausted."

As soon as those words left her lips, she collapsed forwards. Zancrow caught her body before she could slam to the floor and held her bridal style. He sighed. "Guess I'm a good guy now, huh?"

He looked down at Yukino's sleeping face and grinned when he saw her lips. He had kissed her. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but he was damn well sure that she was his now. Fuck Bluenote and his kidnapping self. He never liked the man anyway. He was glad that he was the one who sent him to hell. He set all the bodies alight before making his way back to Crocus.

~x~

"Just as promised, here's your reward. 1,000,000 jewels."

Zancrow was no stranger to money, not at all. He was part of Grimoire Heart, the strongest dark guild to grace the planet. It didn't mean it was enough to hide his shock of getting so much money. Did the council really have all this money to give away? Was he really that special to be getting all that money?

Cosmos giggled at his face. "Oh look, he's _beautifully _shocked! Look, you walking pyro, the mission was an S class mission, as well as the fact that we're being nice to you because you handed yourself in and you were well behaved for the last two years."

Zancrow grinned at her. "Thanks plant face, means a lot to me." Zancrow had already given them all the information that they needed as to why Yukino was taken away. He didn't hide the fact that he had killed anyone involved. Even though Cosmos was annoying and pretty childish, she didn't even flinch when he told her the details. Turns out she's an executioner. Now THAT shocked Zancrow.

"_YOU _ARE PART OF THE _GAROU KNIGHTS?!"_

Cosmos giggled and nodded her head. "Why of course! You sound beautifully surprised."

Zancrow grunted as his left eye twitched. He didn't understand her obsession with the word _beautiful_. "Fucking makes sense with that weird personality really," he mumbled.

Whether or not she heard him, she decided to ignore him and carry on. "Would you like to join us? Or were you planning on joining a guild?"

Zancrow thought about it. If he had to join a guild, it would have to be Sabretooth, so that he could be closer to Yukino and always be there. However, he was from a dark guild where he was allowed to kill people. Sabretooth had undergone a change because of Fairy Tail and no longer killed. That made him gutted. Killing was something he did, he couldn't just turn it off, even though he would have loved to for Yukino.

"How often do you get to execute people?"

"Hmm, it's more often than you would think to be honest. At least three times a week."

"Sold! I'll join ya!"

She grinned at him slyly. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have happily gone to join Sabretooth or something. Stay by Yukino's side or something."

Zancrow waved her off as he sipped his drink. "Well, there's that option too. It's just that, I'm a killer. It's hard to change the ways of an ex dark mage, so I might as well do a good job that involves killing, but I'm seen as the good guy! Wait, it does pay well, right?"

"Of course it does! We're the notorious Garou Knights, the knights who are thought to be nothing but an urban legend! Bonuses for whoever gets to execute someone. We make it a competition."

Zancrow grinned widely. "That's a competition that I would love to be in."

"What competition? Can I join?"

The two mages turned around to find Yukino leaning in the doorway, a light smile on her face as she watched the two of them interact. Cosmos came forward and hugged the girl lightly. "Yukino! You look so beautiful after your rest! Anyway, I'll leave you lovers to it, I'm sure you want to talk...or kiss or something beautiful like that."

Yukino placed her hand on her face and shook her head in exasperation as Cosmos left the room. Zancrow sighed at her stupidity, before his eyes settled on Yukino instead. She smiled and came into the room.

"Are you sure you should be up and about? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Yukino shook her head, thinking that him worrying about her was cute. "I think fusing with Ophiuchus only made me magically exhausted, but other than that, I'm healed up from anything before. I just wanted to say thank you. For finding and rescuing me. I...don't know how I can repay you."

Zancrow laughed. "Repay me? Now why would I want you to do that? Nah, it's okay." He soon stopped to think about it before he then changed his mind. "Hmm actually, maybe there is something you could do for me."

He tapped his chin as if he were thinking long and hard about what it was that he wanted her to do for him. She was watching him through her big honey eyes. He came closer to her and placed his hands on her waist and speaking softly into her ear. Her eyes went wide as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"I want you to be my girl."

He lay butterfly kisses on her neck and she shuddered from the contact, having felt nothing like it before. To think that an ex dark mage, a criminal could make her feel this way. Her breath was caught in her throat at his blunt demand. He wanted her...to be his girlfriend! She could feel her blood rushing to her face, but she couldn't let him know that her heart was beating at mach speed. She had to act nonchalant.

"W-well, you took m-my first kiss! I might as well." There goes acting nonchalant. She stuttered.

Zancrow chuckled darkly against her skin as he dragged his tongue against her neck where her pulse was. "You took mine too y'know. I'm not the only bad guy here."

Zancrow pulled back to look at her and saw that she was mildly surprised at what he had said. He knew it would. He had never been interested in the opposite sex, therefore he had never kissed one. Besides, he spent a good majority of his time in prison too. "Hey, I'm a killer, not a womaniser! Of course I haven't kissed any girls before you! As if that was ever on my mind!"

Yukino could tell that he was rambling and she found it cute how the situation made him flustered. She giggled and grabbed a hold of his hand to get him to stop. "Well, I would love to be your girl, either way. What were you talking about with Cosmos?"

He shook his hair out, wondering what she would think. He didn't want her to judge him on his life choices and soon to be occupation. "We were talking about what I wanna do next with myself. She wanted to know if I was gonna join a guild or-"

"Join the Garou Knights. Huh. I think the Knights would be better for you. You would definitely get more action in killing and executing people. I don't see you in a guild, especially a legal guild where we don't kill anymore and were probably never supposed to in the first place. Maybe the old Sabretooth would have suited you, but not now."

Zancrow stared at her as she listed off all the points as to why he should join the Garou Knights. Not like he didn't know about them himself anyway. It was just amazing how they had only met five times, but they knew enough about each other. That and she was pretty much condoning the fact that he would be killing people. She was amazing. Most girls would freak out, slap him and run away.

The look of shock mixed with awe didn't go unnoticed by Yukino. Even she herself was surprised at the fact that she was allowing him to kill people for a living, but she couldn't help it.

She remembered Zancrow telling Bluenote that the only reason he would go to the past would be to kill Zeref, so that none of them would have a messed up childhood. It wasn't his fault that he had been turned into a killing machine. All the Zeref worshippers, Hades included, had ruined many young people's lives. Her life was ruined by Zeref worshippers as well. She didn't expect him to be completely reformed, just because she was in his life. It wouldn't be fair to just change his nature. They could just come to a compromise instead.

"Don't worry, I know that you probably think I'm going to judge you for killing people, but if they need to be executed, there's probably a huge disgusting reason behind it, right? I mean, it would have been fun if you were in a guild with me, but we can have fun together outside of the guild, I guess. I don't want to be the reason you miss out on doing something you enjoy doing."

She blushed when she said that. To think that she had a boyfriend. An ex convict no doubt. She could see her whole guild in uproar now. Sting would drag her by her arm to get away from him and Minerva will make sure she fights him to see if he's even worthy of her time. She also realised that she didn't care. Her heart just swelled at the sight of Zancrow, even though she was dead sure it was too soon for that.

He grinned when she said that and nodded. Did he really deserve her at this point? She was too good for him. "Yeah, I already told Cosmos that I'll be joining them. Guessing she's going to tell the others about it. Who knew that soil hair would be part of the Garou Knights?"

"Yes, they are extremely strong. I fought against them two years ago actually, when there was the whole mess with future Rogue and him wanting to take over the dragons and all that."

Zancrow laughed. "Oh yeah, I heard about that! Heard that none of the fucking dragon slayers could even slay any of the dragons. Wasn't that the reason they had their magic anyway? To _slay _and _kill_ dragons? Pretty useless if you ask me."

Yukino nudged her elbow into his gut. "Hey, it's not funny! You're gonna have to be nice!"

His arms ended up around her waist as he pushed up his front against hers. He couldn't help but look at the way her breasts were squished against him and he grinned down at her. "I'll be nice to you," he replied. His voice was low and husky and Yukino felt a warmth run through her that she had never felt before.

"Be nice to others as well. For me?" She didn't know why she was whispering. Maybe it was because he was so close that she didn't need to really speak up anyway.

"Fine, I'll be nice for you. I'll be a nice fire god slayer, ex dark mage now newly recruited Garou Knight executioner."

Yukino rolled her eyes at his behaviour. "Way to ruin the moment," mimicking his words from earlier on that day when Ophiuchus' key flew out of her chest.

He grinned at her like a beast looking at his prey. She knew that she was supposed to be worried when she saw someone looking at her like that, but she loved that look on Zancrow. "Then let's bring it back," he said as his lips hovered over hers. They finally connected just as Cosmos was about to walk into the room and give Zancrow the details. She looked at them with a soft smile and walked out of the room, deciding to give them five more minutes of privacy. That didn't mean it still stopped her from shouting out.

"How beautiful!"

"COSMOS!"

"Oops, teehee~."

* * *

So how was that chapter for ya? Was it okay? Was it good enough? Probably not. Honestly, spending so much time away from fanfiction, I feel like my writing skills are lacking. Which just means I have to get back into the swing of things by writing a lot again and actually fucking updating. I have so many stories to start updating again. You'll start seeing my name in your email updates a lot very soon!

Here, I made Zancrow similar to Gajeel, because they are. That meant making Zancrow use a bunch of nicknames for people. My favourite nickname was 'Gravity Falls' for Bluenote. One, because of his magic and two, Gravity Falls was like the last best cartoon show to appear on Disney XD. For now, I'm riding out Amazing world of Gumball until that stops airing over her in the UK. I think the final season is nigh :'(

You also want to know something crazy? So a few years ago, when the grand magic games arc had just started, I started writing a story where Yukino was learning how to use the star dress, EVEN THOUGH THE STAR DRESS WASN'T A THING YET! So when I saw Lucy using it, I was actually super excited, and also annoyed that I didn't publish that story first. There would have been some serious money to collect haha. So for my own personal entertainment, I changed it for Yukino. I made it where she has to insert the key into her chest to use the star dress.

I know, it's a crazy crack pairing, but I thought it would be cool you know! I LOVE crack pairings! Also, you will see me write about Zancrow a lot more. I think it was pretty weak to make him just die like that, so in my stories, he will be resurrected!

BUT, rate or hate, flames or floods! Hope you enjoyed the read! Of course, I'll still definitely working on a lot of updates I owe you guys as well as new stories and one shots!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
